


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Summary: Omega探长因为抑制剂用完热潮后被Lee一步步吃干抹净的故事，多肉
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 14





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定！ABO设定！

“我没有杀人。”李一字一顿地说，抱着臂。  
“我不相信你。”哈迪冷冷地回答，将手插在裤兜里。  
他们站在Broadchurch外围的草坡上，李刚刚在这里找到了住处，正在用力把铁钉一下一下砸进木桩，哈迪觉得他大概是把那根桩子想象成了自己的脑袋。  
“这可由不得你。”李上前一步，“要知道，我已经从法庭无罪释放了，没有证据表明我杀了人，只有你一味的怀疑。你毁掉了我的人生，追着我不放，还藏起了我的妻子。”  
哈迪不由得往后退了退，强行抑制住转身就走的冲动。太近了，他想，这只该死的Alpha绝对是故意的——只穿了一件背心，隆起的肌肉里蕴含着可怕的力量，信息素铺天盖地地朝他压下来。  
“我不会让你见她，你跟踪我也没用。我来只是要告诉你，我会破了这个案子，将凶手绳之以法，我不会放弃。”  
“噢，那祝你好运啰。”  
没必要再待下去了。哈迪感到自己背后已经开始冒冷汗，浑身都在叫嚣着臣服到Alpha身下去，他尽了最大努力才板住脸不露出破绽。  
“你用不着释放信息素，李。”他说，稳住身形慢慢走下草坡，“我是Beta，这样只会让你看起来像个拼命求偶的失败者。”  
李眯起眼睛，目光停留在他的后颈。“是吗。”他说，“可是这关你什么事？对了，说起这个，你身体还好吗？”  
哈迪脚步一顿：“什么？”  
“我听说你病了。”李给自己点了一根烟，“心脏，还有其他。”  
哈迪没再理他，继续下了坡，让米勒载他回了警局。一路上他都臭着脸，回去对上警员们也都好像所有人都欠了他八百万似的，不过大家都习惯了。“便便脸。”他听见底下人毫不客气地窃窃私语。  
“他有Alpha吗？看他那样应该要不了Omega。”  
“肯定没有，哪个A愿意要他。”  
“那这脸色估计是欲求不满憋得。”  
“好了！”米勒喊道，“回去工作，我们有一大堆活儿要干！拉蒂默一家还等着呢！这群人。”  
后面三个字是对哈迪说的，她为自己工作了十数年的警局感到羞耻，然而并不想过去安慰哈迪，因为她知道那样就是找冲。  
哈迪当作什么都没听见，继续翻看手里的资料。拉蒂默一家的庭审还在继续，那些失去亲人的可怜人或悲痛或悲愤，而辩方律师还在尽职尽责地充当一根搅屎棍。他感到很头疼，现在看来控方得输，他宁愿将精力花在克莱尔和出现不久的李身上。  
如果桑德布鲁克案能破……如果能破……他的心脏疯狂跳动起来，这可不是好事。  
“哈迪？”米勒担忧地看着探长突然站起来，冲出门，跌跌撞撞走进卫生间。又来了，这个Omega能不能让她省点心。  
是的，艾力克·哈迪，是一只Omega，还是体弱多病的那种。当然了，就像无数O会做的那样，他的资料上表明他是很优秀的Beta，让大部分A都不敢小看，只是因为桑德布鲁克案的重大失误才降职到了这里。由于没日没夜的一起查案，米勒发现了这件事情，并选择为她的长官保密。  
她走到卫生间门口，仔细感受了一下，果然闻到些微信息素的味道：薄荷糖，冷冷的带了苦味，拒人千里。  
隔间里的哈迪现在很不好过。他脆弱的心脏疼得他快昏过去了，眼前一片模糊，耳朵嗡嗡直响；身体在不断发热，汗水从额角渗出来，他的腿软得站不直，只好缩在马桶上蜷成一团。  
该死的李。他咒骂。  
他从口袋里摸出药片塞进嘴里，心脏勉强好过了些，但这导致他的体内越发像火烧一样，每一个细胞都在渴望Alpha的抚摸。抑制剂……他颤抖着拿起了最后一只针管，把里面的液体推进血管里，大口喘着气努力冷静下来。  
然而他其实没法冷静。他的钱都用来买治心脏的药了，一点点积蓄也拿去准备不久后的心脏搭桥手术，抑制剂……没有了。  
一旦被外面那群Alpha和Beta发现——他不敢再想，等自己勉强好过一点就赶紧把头放到水龙头下。“我没事。”他对米勒说，“去工作，我们要重启桑德布鲁克案了。”


End file.
